This invention relates to a belt shaped member taking-out and transfer apparatus for taking out belt-shaped members one by one from a container and transferring them to a server of a building machine.
In general, belt-shaped members are successively wound about a drum of a building machine to form green tires in the tire industry.
In the past, such belt-shaped members after molding were once arranged on a so-called book trolley, that is to say, a trolley having a number of shelves vertically stacked and supported at ends to be rockable between horizontal and inclined positions. The book trolley was then transferred to the proximity of a tire building machine and a worker successively took out the belt-shaped members from upper shelves to feed them onto a server of the building machine. Thereafter, the empty shelves were raised from the horizontal position to inclined positions.
However, as the belt-shaped members are heavy and long, such manual taking-out and transferring operations take considerable time for supplying the materials with low efficiency and require a worker to do heavy labor for the operations.